Las Crónicas de Narnia: La nueva dueña del trono
by HikariCaelum
Summary: *Historia que sustituye el séptimo libro*. En teoría los Pevensie no debían volver a Narnia pero un nuevo mal asola el reino que ellos tanto quieren. Tendrán que buscar a alguien capaz de ayudarlos a conseguir la tan ansiada paz.
1. La tarea para los Pevensie

**Las Crónicas de Narnia: _La nueva dueña del trono_**

_._

_1. La tarea para los Pevensie_

.

.

Ya recordarás que los Pevensie no podían volver a Narnia...

Un día, después de aquel verano en el que Edmund y Lucy habían ido a Narnia; estaban Peter, Edmund y Lucy hablando de Narnia y de lo que les había contado Eustace de su aventura, cuando ocurrió algo extraño. Toda la gente de la calle se quedó quieta (como estatuas), como si el tiempo se hubiera parado y (más que verlo lo sintieron) vieron un enorme león que en seguida reconocieron.

-¡Aslan! -gritaron los niños a coro y se abalanzaron a abrazarlo y besarlo.

Cuando se tranquilizaron Aslan dijo:

-Queridos niños, sé que dije que no volveríais a Narnia, pero ha ocurrido algo que no había previsto... Ya os contaré. Ahora quiero que prestéis atención a lo que os digo: Alguien debe de ser quien ocupe el trono vacío de Cair Paravel junto a vosotros pues Susan no volverá a Narnia, será una hija de Eva de la edad de Edmund pero no será hermana vuestra, al menos de sangre... Bueno para encontrarla os transportaré a otra época, al futuro, de vuestro mundo. Vosotros no sabéis castellano pero cuando estéis allí lo hablaréis como vuestra lengua y después ella hablará la vuestra como la suya. Os llevaré a Roquetas de Mar un pueblo de España y la deberéis buscar en CristalLuna...

-¿Qué es eso? -preguntó Peter.

-No os lo puedo decir -respondió Aslan-. Cuando estéis en CristalLuna la primera vez que la veáis será en un lago de agua dulce que no se puede beber, pero Edmund deberá quedarse en el lugar que no la pueda ver hasta que llegue el momento, y la reconoceréis porque: tendrá los cabellos oro oscuro, los ojos verdes como la hierba de primavera y sentiréis algo extraño al mirarla. A partir de entonces debéis seguirla todo el tiempo sin que lo note. Para confirmar que es ella Edmund debe de entrar después de ella en el "Puerto Encantado" cuando lleve ropajes que reflejen naranjas y margaritas y sepa la letra por la que empieza su nombre sin necesidad de oírlo...

-Perdona que te interrumpa, Aslan, pero, ¿por qué debo esperar hasta entonces? -preguntó Edmund.

-Lo siento, pero tampoco puedo responder a eso -dijo Aslan-. Después debéis seguirla hasta su casa, desde ella se podrá ver donde se encuentran el mar, la montaña y el cielo. Debéis contarle todo a ella, para que os crea Edmund deberá tocarla, y, una vez que lo sepa, debéis encontrar una puerta en los alrededores de su casa, un lugar en donde se puedan esconder cosas. Cuando lo encontréis iréis a Narnia y ya os pondré al corriente. Buen viaje. Y aquí tenéis algo de ropa -y dicho esto sopló sobre los niños y fueron transportados al futuro.

-Lo primero es encontrar CristalLuna -dijo Edumund.

-Sí, pero, ¿qué es? -preguntó Lucy.

Y justo cuando lo estaba diciendo vieron un cartel en el que ponía: "Estancias de cinco días gratis en el hotel CristalLuna para tres personas". Se quedaron asombrados, supusieron que la magia de Aslan tenía algo que ver en ello, y fueron allí. Dos horas más tarde ya estaban en su habitación, la 629, y empezaron a reflexionar:

-Bien, como yo no puedo verla tendréis que ir vosotros -dijo Edmund.

-Sí, pero, ¿a dónde? -replicó Peter-. ¿Qué se supone que es un lago de agua dulce que no se puede beber?

-¡Una piscina! -exclamó Edmund.

Y así lo hicieron, Peter y Lucy se pusieron los trajes de baño y bajaron a la piscina mientras dejaban a Edmund en la habitación.

Alrededor de las doce de la mañana vieron a su principal candidata. Tenía el pelo castaño y los ojos verde botella. Cuando la miraron sus corazones dieron un vuelco y la estuvieron siguiendo discretamente hasta que subió a su habitación (resultó que sus habitaciones estaban una en frente de la otra) y entraron en la suya para hablar con Edmund y, después de contarle todo, Lucy dijo:

-Creo que ella también sintió algo extraño, y después nos estuvo observando.

Estuvieron siguiéndola varios días. A veces la seguían hasta sitios muy hermosos como la costa del mar o el centro del pueblo repleto de flores. De vez en cuando, Edmund salía con Lucy mientras Peter seguía a la niña (Lucy y Edmund tenían buen cuidado de no encontrársela).

Un día, subió Lucy a la habitación muy nerviosa y dijo:

-¿Recordáis lo que dijo Aslan? ¿Lo de que su ropa reflejara naranjas y margaritas? Pues hoy va de naranja y blanco.

Edmund y Lucy salieron con Peter, después este seguía a la chica y Edmund y Lucy a su hermano, así estaban cerca por si acaso iba a algún lugar llamado "Puerto Encantado". Estuvieron caminando quince minutos hasta que Peter se paró y se volvió hacia su hermano.

-Es la hora.

El chico, muy nervioso, se adelantó y vio un restaurante llamado "Puerto Encantado". Entró mirando a su alrededor hasta que la vio: la chica más guapa que había visto jamás. Tenía el pelo castaño claro y los ojos de un verde que embrujaba (también vio que llevaba un colgante con una "N"). Ella movió un poco la cabeza y también lo miró, en ese momento fue como si su corazón fuera a estallar, como... es muy difícil de explicar. Se quedaron mirándose un minuto, o una hora, Edmund perdió la noción del tiempo. Entonces alguien dijo:

-¿Qué haces ahí parada? ¡Vamos!

Ella se fue y se sentó en una mesa y Edmund la imitó. La estuvo observando y escuchó su voz, más hermosa que cualquiera que hubiese escuchado nunca, y escuchó un fragmento de la conversación en la que decía uno de los dos hombres (que era el padre de ella):

-Mañana a las once de la mañana cogeremos el coche y nos iremos a Ribadesella.

Esa idea horrorizó a Edmund, ¿cómo iban a seguir a un coche? *Pero entonces notó que la chica le miraba y se le olvidó cualquier preocupación, ya lo resolverían más tarde. Entonces vino un camarero y le dijo:

-Perdona, pero si no tomas nada no te puedes quedar aquí.

Edmund le dirigió un débil lo siento y corrió al encuentro de sus hermanos. Se chocó con Peter y Lucy en la entrada y les contó todo (menos cómo se miraron y lo guapa que le pareció). Cuando les dijo que se iría al día siguiente se les cayó el alma a los pies pero oyeron a un hombre decir:

-Mañana voy para Ribadesella alrededor de la una.

De nuevo la magia de Aslan hacía que todo fuera más sencillo para los niños. Se fueron donde él y le preguntaron si podía llevarlos, el hombre aceptó encantado y quedó con ellos en la entrada del hotel a la una menos cuarto del mediodía. Esa noche a todos les costó conciliar el sueño, pero en especial a Edmund. Él pensaba en esa chica, en sus ojos, su pelo, su belleza, su voz... y deseó que de su boca saliera alguna palabra dirigida a él.

A la mañana siguiente se subieron a la furgoneta y Lucy formuló una angustiosa pregunta que a todos se les había ocurrido:

-¿Cómo la encontraremos en un pueblo tan grande?

Estuvieron pensando en eso hasta que llegaron y el hombre les dijo:

-Si queréis, podéis quedaros en mi casa.

-¡¿De verdad?! -exclamaron los niños.

El hombre asintió y se presentó, se llamaba Diego y vivía en una urbanización preciosa con jardines, una piscina, una garaje... Tenía vistas al mar y también había una gran montaña muy cerca.

Al día siguiente salieron al portal dispuestos a buscar a la chica cuando oyeron una voz que decía:

-¡Me voy a patinar! Me llevo las llaves.

Edmund frenó en seco pues había reconocido esa voz, era la chica. Miró hacia allí y la vio hablando por el móvil. Sin pensarlo dos veces se dirigió a donde ella y le dijo:

-Hola, mi nombre es Edmund y estos son mis hermanos Peter y Lucy.

-¡Oh! Encantada, mi nombre es Noa -dijo ella.

Edmund le contó todo y Noa les preguntó:

-¿Cómo queréis que os crea?

-Dame tu mano -respondió Edmund.

Noa tímidamente le puso la mano encima de la suya y sucedió algo extraordinario: brilló una luz que tomó la forma de la cabeza de un león, Edmund lo miró sin miedo pues reconoció al instante a Aslan y, para su sorpresa, vio que Noa lo miraba fijamente sin miedo e, incluso, de forma cariñosa. Cuando acabó Noa dijo:

-Os creo, ahora lo que tenemos que hacer es encontrar la puerta.

Se estaba comiendo la cabeza para pensar y entonces cayó y dijo muy apresuradamente:

-Seguidme, creo que sé dónde está pero nos tenemos que preparar.

Fueron a su casa y se pusieron los trajes de baño, metieron en bolsas impermeables cuatro mochilas con comida, agua, mantas y ropa y fueron a la piscina.

-Creo que será mejor que cuando estemos abajo tú, Noa, toques lo que sea y todos nos cojamos de la mano -dijo Peter.

Así lo hicieron, cogieron las bolsas impermeables y se cogieron de las manos: Peter en una mano llevaba la bolsa y le dio la mano a Lucy que se la dio a Edmund que a su vez se la dio a Noa. Ella levantó una tapa y metió la mano en el interior. Sintieron como si algo los succionara y se encontraron en el país de Aslan. Todos (incluida Noa) abrazaron y besaron al gran león. Después Aslan dijo:

-Bienvenida Noa. Yo soy Aslan. Ahora que estáis todos tenéis una misión. Un viejo amigo de Narnia, un mago sanador, permanece dormido por un hechizo de sus malvados hermanos. Vosotros tendréis que ir a las montañas del oeste y escalarlas hasta su cima. Allí encontraréis una cueva con una pócima que está guardada por los hermanos malvados que son dos, deberéis coger la pócima e ir a Cair Paravel. Yo os estaré esperando allí. Peter, aquí tienes tu espada y tu escudo. Lucy, aquí tienes tu daga y tu pócima curativa. Y vosotros dos -dijo refiriéndose a Edmund y a Noa- no estabais cuando ellos adquirieron sus obsequios, así que aquí tenéis los míos. Edmund, tienes tu nueva espada, tu escudo y tu cuerno de guerra. Noa, aunque es un poco extraño que una dama la use, aquí tienes tu espada, tu arco y tus flechas. Ahora buen viaje y que la suerte os acompañe -soltó un estruendoso rugido, Lucy y Peter se estremecieron pero Noa y Edmund se mantuvieron firmes.

Empezaron el viaje, anduvieron durante varias horas hasta que Lucy dijo:

-Será mejor que paremos a comer y dormir.

-Tienes razón, Lu -dijo Emund.

Las dos niñas, Noa y Lucy, se cayeron bien de inmediato, se hicieron muy amigas. Mientras preparaban las camas y los chicos recogían leña para encender fuego, Edmund no podía dejar de mirar a Noa y notó que ella lo miraba a él, pero también se dio cuenta de que Peter los observaba constantemente, como intentando pillarlos mirándose, así que tuvo más cuidado. Cenaron unos bocadillos delante del fuego, un rato después Lucy se fue a dormir y lo mismo hizo Peter. Noa y Edmund se quedaron solos en silencio hasta que ella preguntó:

-Oye, Edmund, vosotros habíais estado en Narnia antes, ¿verdad?

-Sí, varias veces -contestó el chico.

Le contó todas sus historias, todo lo que había pasado en Narnia, y Noa dijo:

-Yo no sé si hubiera sido tan valiente en la batalla de Beruna.

-¿Sabes qué creo yo? -preguntó Edmund-. Que hubieses sido muy valiente -Noa lo miró extrañada y él añadió-. Verás, es que cuando viste a Aslan no te asustaste, los demás sí lo hicimos. Yo no me enorgullezco de lo que hice cuando estuvo la bruja blanca -añadió con amargura.

-No tienes que culparte, estabas enfadado y te engañó -dijo Noa con sinceridad.

-Me alegro de que pienses así -dijo él mirándola.

Ella también lo miró hasta que Peter soltó un ronquido y se sobresaltaron. Ambos se sonrojaron y se fueron a dormir sin decirse nada. Cuando se durmieron un último pensamiento pasó a la velocidad de una rayo por la mente de Edmund:

_-Este ha sido el mejor día de mi vida._

_._

* * *

**N/A: Cuando me leí el séptimo libro me decepcionó bastante el final y empecé a escribir esta historia. Tendría unos 12 años y la he pasado a ordenador tal cual así que espero que perdonéis la escritura un tanto mediocre y los fallos en la historia. Simplemente me apetecía publicarla porque le tuve mucho cariño. Serán tres capítulos, subiré pronto el siguiente.**


	2. El mago sanador

**Las Crónicas de Narnia: _La nueva dueña del trono_**

_._

_2. El mago sanador_

.

.

A la mañana siguiente, llegaron a las montañas encontrándose con todo tipo de criaturas que iban explicando a Noa.

-Mira eso es un fauno... y eso es una dríada -decía Lucy.

Su viaje por las montañas duró varios días. Al quinto día divisaron la cueva y se acercaron a la entrada.

-Esperad aquí -ordenó Peter en un susurro.

-No, puede ser peligroso, vamos todos -repuso Noa.

Entraron y se encontraron con los magos que se pusieron a lanzar rayos a diestro y siniestro.

-Voy a coger la pócima -dijo Edmund con determinación.

Cuando ya tenía un frasco con un jugo rojo uno de los magos gritó:

-¡Se lleva la poción!

Lanzó un rayo hacia Emdund, que se quedó inmóvil sin saber qué hacer. * Pero entonces, Noa se puso delante del rayo.

-¡Noa! -gritó Edmund.

Ella esperaba un gran dolor pero no llegó. La cueva se iluminó por una luz dorada y los magos se quedaron inconscientes.

-¡Noa! -volvió a gritar Edmund corriendo hacia ella-. ¿Estás bien?

-Sí -contestó la chica con un hilo de voz-. ¿Y tú?

Edmund asintió con la cabeza y se abrazaron aún muy impresionados.

-¿Qué ha pasado? -preguntó Lucy después de abrazar a Noa.

-No lo sé -respondió ella-, cuando me puse delante de Edmund una especia de escudo de luz apareció e iluminó todo.

-Creía que te había perdido -dijo el chico en un susurro que solo Noa pudo oír.

-Y yo pero estoy bien -dijo ella tranquilizadora.

Como los magos estaba inconscientes aprovecharon para salir pero cuando creían que estaban a salvo oyeron a sus espaldas:

-Eso por quitarnos la pócima -y volvió a desmallarse.

Un rayo de luz fue hacia Noa pero Edmund la apartó y puso el escudo delante de él. El hechizo fue tan potente que lo empujó y cayó por el precipicio.

-¡Edmund! -gritó Noa.

Intentó saltar, no sabía lo que le iba a pasar le daba igual quería ir con Edmund, pero Peter y Lucy la agarraron.

-No hay nada que hacer -dijo Peter con un hilo de voz.

Noa y Lucy lloraban amargamente y una de las lágrimas de Noa cayó por el precipicio. Entonces pasó algo extraño, la lágrima se iluminó (con una luz dorada) y siguió cayendo a mucha velocidad. Al de unos segundos la luz dorada se hizo más grande y empezó a ascender llevando a Edmund encima, quien estaba muy pálido e impresionado. ¡La lágrima se había transformado en una especie de nube de luz dorada!

Cuando Edmund bajó a tierra Noa y él se abrazaron y después lo hicieron Peter y Lucy.

-¿Qué ha pasado? -preguntó Edmund aturdido.

-Una de las lágrimas de Noa se iluminó y te subió -contestó Lucy.

Emprendieron el viaje de vuelva. En uno de los días Noa le dijo a Lucy mientras preparaban la comida:

-Tus hermanos me caen muy bien.

-Sí, pero uno más que otro, ¿verdad? A ti te gusta Edmund, ¿a que sí? -preguntó.

-Sí -contestó Noa sonrojada.

Al mismo tiempo que ellas hablaban Edmund se sinceraba con Peter y le decía que le gustaba Noa. Llegaron a Cair Paravel y se encontraron con Aslan.

-Hola niños, Me alegro de que estéis bien. Ahora tengo otra misión para vosotros:

El mago está en las salvajes tierras del Norte custodiado por malvados soldados y por un dragón. Debéis ir a salvarlo, pero pasad la noche aquí y coged provisiones para partir mañana. Id a dormir.

Cuando Peter, Edmund y Noa se fueron a dormir, Lucy preguntó a Aslan:

-¿Por qué cuando Noa protegió a Edmund apareció un escudo? Y, ¿por qué cuando él la protegió no murió?

-Porque el amor es una magia muy poderosa -contestó Aslan.

A Lucy le impresionó su respuesta, aunque no tanto como debería, pues ya se había dado cuenta de que Edmund y Noa estaban enamorados. Esa misma noche Noa no podía dormir así que salió a dar un paseo y oyó un ruido. Estaba lista para atacar cuando se dio cuenta de que era Edmund y dijo:

-¡Oh! Eres tú Edmund, menudo susto me has dado.

Él la sonrió y le preguntó:

-¿Qué haces levantada?

-No podía dormir, ¿y tú?

-Tampoco podía dormir.

Se quedaron en silencio, mirándose, y se fueron acercando el uno al otro hasta que...

-¡Edmund! ¿Dónde estás?

Era Peter que se había despertado. Edmund y Noa se pusieron colorados pero como había poca luz Peter no se dio cuenta. Ella les dio las buenas noches sin mirarles y se fue a su cuarto (que compartía con Lucy). Su amiga estaba despierta y le dijo que le contara lo que había pasado.

Al día siguiente en el desayuno Edmund y Noa se miraban de reojo muy nerviosos y sin apenas dirigirse la palabra. Cogieron más provisiones y se pusieron en camino. Pasaron varios días, Noa estaba muy distante y Edmund tampoco es que hiciese demasiados esfuerzos por hablarla así que Peter y Lucy (quienes querían que ellos dos acabasen juntos) intentaban romper el aire incómodo que había entre ellos.

Al de otros tres días divisaron a lo lejos una fortaleza y se acercaron son sigilo. Pero no sirvió de nada, aquello era una emboscada. De repente los asaltaron unos diez soldados armados con espadas y se pusieron a luchar: Peter era muy fuerte y con un golpe los derribaba, Edmund era un gran espadachín y no tuvo gran problema, Noa tenía un talento nato para saber cuál iba a ser el siguiente movimiento de su adversario y Lucy no luchaba del todo mal.

Cuando acabaron dejando inconscientes a los soldados respiraron aliviados, pero entonces Lucy gritó señalando a sus espaldas. Allí estaba el dragón con sus grandes colmillos y sus afiladas garras. No sabían qué hacer pues de un golpe los mataría, de pronto Noa dio un paso hacia el animal y, aunque Edmund la agarró del brazo, ella se soltó con delicadeza de su agarre mirándolo para que confiase en ella. Entonces habló:

-Disculpe, señor dragón, ¿le importaría dejarnos pasar para liberar a un amigo nuestro?

El dragón la miró impresionado y dijo:

-¡Claro que no me importaría! Sois la primera que me habla desde hace varios siglos, y eso es mucho tiempo.

Se aceró a ellos y se presentó como el dragón del Norto, guardián de la fortaleza. Entraron y encontraron en seguida al mago sanador: estaba sentado en una silla, tenía el pelo y la barba muy largos de no cortárselos en tanto tiempo y se le notaba que tenía unos cuantos años. Se acercaron y le echaron en la boca un poco del jugo del interior del frasco. El mago parpadeó confundido y pareció recordarlo todo de golpe. Después les dio las gracias y les preguntó quiénes eran.

-Yo soy Peter, él es Edmund, ella Noa y esta Lucy -dijo el más mayor señalándolos-. Nos envía Aslan para llevarlo de vuelta.

-¿Qué os parece si pasamos la noche aquí? -preguntó el mago-. Es que tengo bastante hambre y no me importaría darme un baño.

-¡Qué gran idea! -exclamó Lucy.

A la tarde noche, cuando ya se habían bañado, habían comido hasta hartarse y se habían puesto a contarle su historia al mago fue cuando Edmund se dio cuenta de que Noa no estaba.

-¿Dónde está Noa? -preguntó a Lucy.

-Después de comer me dijo que se iba a dar una vuelta, pero no dijo dónde -contestó.

Edmund esperó un poco y cuando no pudo más dijo:

-Voy a buscar a Noa.

Cuando salió de la habitación Peter y Lucy cruzaron una mirada de complicidad. Edmund buscó por la fortaleza y, al final, encontró a la chica mirando la puesta de sol en la torre más alta.

-Hola -saludó vacilante.

Noa se sobresaltó y murmuró que tenía que ir a hacer algo pero Edmund la detuvo.

-¿Por qué me rehuyes? -preguntó.

Ella lo miró a los ojos de forma algo triste y le dijo:

-No te rehuyo es solo que... pues que yo...

Edmund no aguantó más y le dijo:

-Noa, te quiero, te quiero desde la primera vez que te vi.

La chica volvió a mirarlo a los ojos pero esta vez su mirada era decidida, aliviada y cariñosa.

-Yo también te quiero, desde la primera vez que te vi ya no puedo dejar de pensar en ti -dijo.

Se acercaron y se besaron al principio suavemente y después de forma más profunda. Fue un beso lleno de amor, cariño y ternura. Después se quedaron abrazados mirando la puesta de sol. Decidieron no decir nada de lo suyo por el momento hasta que pudieran hablar con los otros con tranquilidad juntos. Volvieron a bajar al comedor para la cena y algo había en sus miradas que había cambiado y que hizo sospechar a los otros de que algo había pasado.

De repente se iluminó toda la estancia y aparecieron en un lugar extraño y encerrados en distintas celdas. Se oyó un estallido y apareció un hombre siniestro y extraño que les dijo:

-Ahora que el mago sanador y los enviados de Aslan están en mi poder ya nada hará que no conquiste Narnia.

Después se fue riéndose.

.

* * *

**N/A: El próximo será el último capítulo, espero que os haya gustado y quiero agradecer Allie Danger que dajara review.**


	3. La decisión

**Las Crónicas de Narnia: _La nueva dueña del trono_**

_._

_3. La decisión_

.

.

No sabían qué hacer y aún no habían asimilado del todo la situación, cuando una pequeña luz dorada apareció en la habitación. La luz tomó la forma de la cabeza de un león que les dijo:

-Lo siento, debí predecir que algo así pasaría. Pero aún hay una forma de destruir al malvado y es con un acto de amor.

-¿Un acto de amor? -preguntó el mago sanador.

Pero entonces volvió el hombre.

-¿A quién mato primero? -preguntó dirigiéndose a Edmund y Noa que estaban en la misma celda.

-A mí -dijo rápidamente el chico.

-¿Pero qué dices? -preguntó ella.

-No quiero que te haga nada, y cuando me ataqué te dará tiempo a hacer sonar mi cuerno de guerra y vendrán a ayudaros -dijo Edmund en un susurro.

-¡Te has vuelto loco! -exclamó Noa indignada.

-No quiero que te pase nada -repitió él.

-Pero, ¿no entiendes que yo no puedo vivir sin ti? -preguntó ella-. ¿Que si te mataran sería lo peor?

El chico la miró asombrado y agradecido. El hombre perdió la paciencia y dijo:

-Tanto amor es repugnante, os mataré a los dos a la vez y listo.

Se dispuso a disparar. Noa y Edmund se intentaron proteger el uno al otro y, al final, quedaron fundidos en un gran abrazo. Cuando el hombre iba a disparar se produjo una luz dorada que cubrió a los dos enamorados y que explotó rompiendo los barrotes y dejando inconsciente al hombre.

-Eso es un acto de amor, es a lo que se refería Aslan -dijo el mago sanador.

-Pero no ha destruido al hombre -replicó Peter.

-Quizá no ha sido lo suficientemente grande.

Noa y Edmund se miraron pensando lo mismo, se acercaron y se besaron. En ese momento volvió a aparecer la luz dorada que esta vez cubrió al hombre y lo convirtió en polvo. Lo que sucedió después fue muy confuso para ellos y lo recordarían a duras penas, Aslan fue a buscarlos y juntos volvieron a Cair Paravel. Había sido reconstruido y estaba en su máximo esplendor. Las gentes de Narnia los aclamaban por haber derrotado a los malvados y ellos no podían hacer otra cosa que saludar modestamente.

Después de que comieran, se bañaran y demás cosas, se reunieron con el león en una sala privada. Al parecer tenía algo importante que comunicarles. Se sentaron a su alrededor y Aslan comenzó a hablar:

-De nuevo habéis demostrado que sois dignos de gobernar Narnia, habéis luchado contra lo que ha hecho falta demostrando vuestra valía y buen temple. Por ello quiero daros la oportunidad de elegir. Esta vez si os quedáis aquí no volveréis a vuestro mundo, creceréis y envejeceréis en Narnia de manera definitiva. Si decidís regresar a la Tierra iréis ahora mismo y no volveréis a aquí. Otros reinarán en vuestro lugar, aunque el trono os pertenece encontraremos algún sustituto.

Los hermanos Pevensie se miraron entre sí, ya sabían lo que era regresar después de ser reyes. Siempre habían querido volver, pues su lugar en el mundo estaba gobernando aquel lugar. Se sonrieron y asintieron con la cabeza, sabiendo lo que pensaban los demás. Entonces, Edmund miró a Noa con una sonrisa que se congeló en su rostro al ver que las lágrimas se agolpaban en los ojos de la chica.

-Yo... mis padres, mis amigos, mi vida... -comenzó a decir ella, sin llegar a concluir ninguna frase.

El chico sintió que las lágrimas también le pedían a gritos escapar de sus ojos. Suspiró y miró al suelo. Comprendía cómo se sentía, él mismo al principio quería regresar por las mismas razones que ella daba, si le hubieran dado la posibilidad seguramente se habría ido. Pero él la quería, no deseaba perderla.

-Entiendo que tú no estás tan apegada a este mundo ni sientes aún esa fidelidad con él, sé que tampoco te consideras preparada para gobernar pero te aseguro que lo harías muy bien -dijo Aslan para romper la tensión del momento.

-Lo siento mucho -solo dijo Noa mientras lloraba sin cesar.

-Despídete de ellos, cuando estéis listos, llamadme y te devolveré a tu mundo.

Lucy se acercó a su amiga mientras algunos sollozos se le escapaban, se habían hecho inseparables en el tiempo que habían estado juntas y la iba a echar mucho de menos. Se abrazaron en silencio, se desearon suerte en la vida y después la pequeña de los Pevensie se fue. Peter se acercó a Noa y la abrazó también, diciéndole que siguiera siempre siendo como era, después salió de la habitación para dejarles intimidad.

Edmund seguía en la misma posición, sin poder dejar de mirar el suelo. No quería ver sus ojos ni que le dedicase unas últimas palabras, no podría superarlo.

-Edmund... lo siento, pero debo irme -dijo ella aún llorando-. No puedo dejar a mis padres, les destrozaría mi partida.

-Lo entiendo.

-Yo te quiero, de verdad, pero no puedo hacerles eso...

-Ya -interrumpió él.

El chico se levantó, todavía sin mirarla, y se fue de la habitación. Noa se quedó sollozando en la habitación hasta que decidió ir a buscar a Aslan para marcharse antes de cambiar de opinión. El león la esperaba en el jardín interior del palacio, estaba lleno de estatuas preciosas y la luz anaranjada del atardecer hacía que estuviera lleno de sombras alargadas.

-¿Estás preparada? -preguntó Aslan.

Ella suspiró y asintió con la cabeza. Cerró los ojos tras despedirse del león y aguardó a la extraña sensación del viaje entre los mundos. En lugar de eso sintió que era rodeada por unos brazos que conocía demasiado bien para haberlos disfrutado durante tan poco tiempo.

-¡Espera, por favor! -gritó Edmund.

Había corrido como no lo había hecho antes en su vida para llegar a tiempo. No podía dejarla marchar de esa manera. Noa se dio la vuelta y lo miró de nuevo con lágrimas en los ojos. Se abrazaron con fuerza.

-Lo siento, entiendo que tengas que irte pero me es tan difícil separarme de ti... -le dijo el chico.

-Lo sé, me pasa lo mismo, créeme que esta es la decisión más dura que he tomado nunca.

-Te quiero, muchísimo.

-Yo también te quiero.

Se besaron entre lágrimas, como una silenciosa despedida, y después él vio cómo Aslan soplaba sobre la chica y se la llevaba. Sintió que cuando ella se fue una parte de él también lo hizo. No pensaba olvidarla.

...

Edmund estaba en el patio de Cair Paravel, aquel día hacía dos años que Noa se había marchado pero él seguía sin conseguir olvidarla. Su hermano le decía a menudo que era hora de que lo hiciera, que ya estaba en edad casadera en Narnia y que debería tomar una esposa para formar una familia. Lucy en esas ocasiones ponía los ojos en blanco, Peter se había casado hacía un año con una bella chica que había conocido y parecía haber olvidado las costumbres del lugar del que provenían. También a ella le decía que debería casarse aunque no con tanta persistencia. Pero Edmund estaba convencido de que jamás la olvidaría.

Caminó por el patio observando las sombras de las grandes estatuas cuando una llamó su atención. Conocía bien esa silueta. Se acercó hacia allí y lo vio, era Aslan. Abrazó al león con cariño, ya que se había marchado al mismo tiempo que Noa.

-Me alegra verte, rey Edmund. He venido porque tu tristeza se ve en todo el reino y tus súbditos sienten tu dolor, como monarca no debes dejar que tus emociones afecten a Narnia.

-Lo siento, tienes razón pero es tan difícil... -intentó excusarse el joven sin comprender del todo la reprimenda del león.

-No tienes que disculparte, pero he decidido traerte un presente para mitigar tu dolor.

Le entregó un marco en el que se veía un retrato de Noa, estaba en ese mismo patio a la luz del ocaso. Era tal y como la recordaba aunque con el pelo mucho más largo, sonreía muy feliz.

-Gracias.

-De nada, debo irme, ya he hecho lo que tenía que hacer aquí -se despidió Aslan-. Buen mandato, rey Edmund, y suerte en la vida, aunque sé que no la necesitas.

El joven lo miró con el ceño fruncido pero asintió con la cabeza. El león se marchó y él se quedó observando la pintura suspirando continuamente. Entonces alguien le tapó los ojos. Tanteó las manos y, como eran pequeñas y suaves, supuso quién era.

-¿Lucy?

Una risita hizo que se diera la vuelta sorprendido. No era su hermana. No tuvo tiempo de apreciar del todo su rostro porque vio nublada su vista por una cabellera castaña. La abrazó con todas sus fuerzas sin creer lo que estaba sucediendo y pensando que era otro de sus sueños. Era Noa.

-Me alegro de verte, Edmund -dijo ella sonriendo-. Te he echado tanto de menos que no podría llegar a expresártelo nunca.

-Yo a ti también -dijo él sin creer aún del todo aquello-. ¿Eres tú de verdad? ¿No estoy soñando?

Ella volvió a reír. Para él fue como música celestial, como si de pronto se encendiera la luz en lo que en los últimos años había sido su oscura vida. La volvió a abrazar sin poder contenerse y la alzó en vilo de la emoción, dieron vueltas a la luz del crepúsculo en aquel patio que hasta entonces le había recordado la más dolorosa de las despedidas. Cuando se tranquilizó la depositó en el suelo y la miró a la espera de que le explicara cómo es que estaba allí. Ella entendió su pregunta silenciosa y sonrió con timidez.

-Estos dos años han sido los peores de mi vida, cada día estaba más marchita y mis padres se alertaban cada vez más. Entonces un día me sinceré con ellos, creí que me dirían que estaba loca y me llevarían a un psiquiatra o algo así pero nada más lejos de la realidad. Resulta que mi madre es narniana.

Edmund abrió los ojos con sorpresa y aguardó a que continuase.

-Ella decidió probar a ir a nuestro mundo hace muchísimos siglos, cuando Aslan se lo permitió a varios narnianos. Los llevó a donde el destino lo requería y mi madre apareció en mi época, porque estaba predestinada a conocer a mi padre. Se enamoraron y me tuvieron. Antes de que se marchase, Aslan le dijo que cuando tuviera una hija con la edad que teníamos tú y yo cuando nos conocimos, fueran de vacaciones a Roquetas de Mar y al hotel CristalLuna. Ella no lo entendió al principio, pero cuando les conté lo que viví lo comprendieron.

Sé que tal vez tú ya has conocido a otra persona, que igual ya no hay un trono esperándome y que ahora quizá no quieras saber nada de mí por haberme marchado -dijo ella con pesadumbre-. Pero no podía abandonar a mis padres, ellos me han entendido y han venido a Narnia conmigo. Sé que mi lugar está aquí, al fin y al cabo soy medio narniana. Y te quiero, no he dejado de pensar en ti ni un momento en estos dos años .

Edmund no acertó a decir nada, intentando asimilar esa información. Noa bajó la cabeza y esperó a que él dijera algo. El chico la miró durante largos minutos, apreciando lo bella que era, el resplandor anaranjado del sol en su cabello, el brillo de sus verdosos ojos... Entonces por fin se dio cuenta de que aquello no era un sueño, ella estaba de vuelta y seguía queriéndole.

No pudo contenerse y la besó con pasión, con toda la pasión que había estado guardando esos dos años. Ella primero se sorprendió pero después le devolvió el beso con el mismo entusiasmo. Se separaron y se miraron a los ojos mientras él le acariciaba la mejilla con cariño.

-Te quiero, nunca dejé de hacerlo, he soñado contigo cada día desde que te fuiste -confesó el joven-. En el fondo sabía que volvería a verte, algo en mi corazón me gritaba que tú y yo debíamos estar juntos.

Volvieron a besarse completamente felices, sabían que no volverían a separarse y tenían razón. Poco después el reino entero celebró la boda de los reyes Edmund y Noa, algunos años más tarde tuvieron a sus tres hijos: Nicole, la más mayor y madura, Elliot, el mediano e inquieto, y Daphne, la pequeña y bondadosa. Toda su vida transcurrió muy feliz y en Narnia se vivió en paz por siempre.

* * *

**N/A: Y colorín colorado, este cuento se ha acabado. **

**Espero que hayáis disfrutado de esta historia a pesar de los grandes fallos que tiene, al fin y al cabo la escribí cuando era pequeña. Gracias a todos por leerla.**


End file.
